


10

by CitrusI_I



Category: all居
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-18 00:12:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18109376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CitrusI_I/pseuds/CitrusI_I





	10

“妈妈，新年快乐，我现在过得很好，您在那边也要好好照顾自己……”“……好了，录完了。”男人关掉机器走了过去，亲了亲他的脸，然后脱掉他的裤子把他的腿架在椅子的扶手上，他粉嫩的后穴一张一合，里面传来嗡嗡的声响，男人用手指搅弄着里面的跳蛋，“嗯……唔……好痒……不要弄了……”男人拿出跳蛋压在他的乳头上，他敏感地颤抖，“唔……后面……”“宝贝，后面怎么了？”“……嗯……好痒……啊～”男人掏出肉棒插了进去快速抽动，“啊……慢一点……”男人用力的往里面顶了顶，“啊～不要……求你了……”“你叫我什么?”男人故意停下来，“……爸爸……求你了……”男人狠狠地插了进去又抽出来，“啊～”一股浊液射在男人的小腹上，他的后穴痉挛收缩紧紧吸住男人的肉棒，不一会儿，男人也射在了他里面。男人几年前跟他的妻子离婚了，妻子出国，留下儿子在他身边。他的儿子一向乖巧懂事，有次男人喝醉了迷迷糊糊地强上了他，他也没有反抗，男人尝到了甜头，从此沉溺其中。


End file.
